Silver Lightening
by Kit's-Kraddle 1k
Summary: Sorry for the lame title, couldn't really think of anything. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic and first SteinXMarie. Medusa's in there too but she's just a lecher and doesn't get any action so no worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters or anything.**

**Setting: This is supposed to take place some time after the Brew retrieval incident, sometime before the invasion of Arachnaphobia's castle, and approximately a month after the Death Scythes were summoned by Shinigami. There are spoilers, sort of...well, *SPOILERS* there I warned you all.  
**

**Warning: This story is rated M for violence and sexual content and Stein being a crazy mofo.**

**Enjoy 3  
**

Stein was a level-headed man of science, when he wasn't crazy. For his safety (and probably the safety of many others) the Shinigami had assigned Marie to be partners with him once again. This also extended into the role as a sort of caretaker for Stein though he preferred to imagine Marie as his lab assistant. Marie kept herself busy with things like cleaning up the lab/house, making meals when Stein forgot to eat (which was often), and lately bringing him down from his psychotic fits.

Medusa chuckled as she gazed at Stein safely from a distance through the magic of her crystal ball.

"What are you up to now, my Stein?"

A few weeks ago Medusa had ordered her child, Crona, into tricking Marie into drinking some tea. The tea was ordinary except for the fact it contained a small snake constructed of Medusa's magic. When Marie drank the tea she consumed the snake at which Medusa now cackled at as it writhed in Marie's unsuspecting body. The brilliance of Medusa's plan was that the snake was like a transmitter which magnified ones insanity levels. The snake didn't affect Marie because Marie's soul was too pure and cleansing to be tainted by insanity. However, since Marie was around Stein more often than not, Stein's insanity _was_ heightened.

Medusa grinned snake-like into the glass ball to see Stein finish setting the table and head into the other room to get dressed.

Stein paused for a moment as he entered the bedroom. He collected his thoughts, inhaling deeply and releasing at the same careful pace. He didn't understand why he was feeling a bit frantic, it wasn't the insanity...could it be, nervousness? It was truly an odd phenomenon to be feeling so many emotions and yet remain sane. He hung up his lab jacket on the black wrought-iron coat-rack in the corner and stripped his wool undershirt off in the dim light of the setting sun which poured in through the room's single window. Dark clouds were gathering, threatening to end the day's light even sooner. He discarded the shirt into the hamper and looked in the standing vanity mirror at his shirtless reflection. He took his glasses off and looked at the stitches on his chest. One seam holding the skin over his ribcage together was a little looser than he'd like, he'd have to fix that later. He set his glasses on the dresser and retrieved a slightly dusty dress shirt, it was white with ivory buttons and ebony stitches across the front of it. He normally wore it to weddings but since it was the only nice shirt he had it would have to do. As he buttoned the shirt from the top down he made his way over to the closet and retrieved a handsome black jacket with bone white stitches laced in the same pattern as those on his labcoat. He retrieved a tie as well before hesitating, would the tie be too much? He decided to hang the tie around his neck while he thought about it and proceeded into the bathroom to check his breath for the third time that evening. He smoothed his hair down with his finers as best as he could when he heard the front door rattling. His eyes widened as he stumbled into the bedroom for is glasses. Hurriedly putting them on he made his way into the front room which also qualified as his lab (in one corner), the dining room (in the area near the kitchen), and the lounge (near the front door). His eyes skitted over every surface of the room for any flaws, before he could feel satisfied with his surveillance the door creaked open noisily as Marie entered.

"Sorry I'm late, Stein." she sounded a little exausted, that made Stein nervous she'd want to skip dinner and go straight to sleep. "Even though I've lived here for a few weeks I got a little lost-" Her eyes widened as she looked at the newly decorated surroundings. Instead of finding the usual balls of crumpled paper on the floor or empty beakers sitting on various surfaces, Stein's lab area was clean, the floor was spotless, and a wonderful aroma wafted through the house.

"Stein..." Marie exhaled in a way that made the hairs on the back of the professor's neck dance. She entered the room in awe looking at the table covered in a stitched table cloth, set for dinner and illuminated by two elegant candles, which somehow also appeared to have stitches holding them together. The other light in the room came from the kitchen behind the table where the delicious mouth-watering smells of dinner reached out to her. She laughed quietly, smiling at him, his heartrate raised significantly, "What is all of this for?"

Stein stood rigidly, his hands becoming clammy,

"I..thought it would be a nice change. You've been taking care of me- my house, for a month now. I thought it time I showed my appreciation." Marie set down her bag by the door and moved to him swiftly. Stein nearly took a step back, but he sensed no danger. Marie swung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He was surprised. Marie was a very caring person but she was also very cautious and stubborn. The only time he had seen her hug anyone was when she hugged the Shibusen students after their attempt to recover Brew (nearly killing themselves) and that was right before that she had been about to hit them.

Suddenly, she released her grip and stepped back, looking away bashfully,

"Thank you." she then saw the loose tie around his neck and giggled, "Forgot how to tie your tie?" She took each end of the tie in either hand and began tying it for him.

"No."

She smiled once she was finished and stood back to admire her handy work.

"There."

Stein nodded mutely and made his way into the kitchen to retrieve dinner.

"I can't believe it." He heard her say from behind him, "The house looks so clean." he turned around to see her pouting,

"If you're better at cleaning and cooking than me, then I'm out of a job!"

He chuckled as he brought dinner to the table,

"No, I'm far too busy with my research to cook and clean like this everyday."

Marie shook her head and headed for the bathroom,

"I'm going to change really quick-"

"Don't."

She turned to look at Stein confused. He explained,

"I can tell you're hungry, and we're just in the house. There's no need to change. Besides," He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, sliding his glasses back to the top of his bridge, "You look fine."

Marie turned away, falling into one of her stubborn moods,

"Fine, but you look _great_, I want to look 'great' too." She took her seat, her back facing the bathroom door. Stein used a fork and a scalpel to carved into the ham. It was glazed with slices of pineapple at its base.

"Well, you always look beautiful. How much did you want?" Stein laid a large slice onto Marie's plate. The pigment of her face rose till it matched that of the ham.

"Um, that's fine for now...thank you." Stein put two slices onto his plate before going to retrieve the next dish. Marie sat awkwardly, playing with the edge of the tablecloth until Stein returned, then she dropped it, still embarassed,

"Um, Stein?"

"Hmm?" Came his reply as he served a scoop of salad onto Marie's plate,

"That's enough. Um,"

Stein moved on to serving himself salad,

"When did you learn to cook?" she asked curiously. Stein walked away with the salad to retrieve the last of the meal which appeared to be cooked carrots.

"Well," he served a few to Marie, and guessing that was enough, served himself twice as much, "I live by myself. So if I wanted to eat something I had to figure out how to make it." He walked back to the kitchen and put the rest of the food away in the fridge. As he returned to to table, a bottle of red wine in hand, Marie asked,

"But you could have just gone out to eat?"

Stein stabbed into his salad, and observed the forkful before replying,

"I have difficulty with adjusting myself for social situations." he realized there were no glasses, still, in his house and so quickly made his way over to the lab and grabbed two beakers.

Marie was used to the science equipment by now and took a sip of her wine after Stein poured her some. As he was pouring some for himself she took a bite of her ham quietly. She gasped,

"This is delicious!"

Stein continued to eat his food wordlessly, not knowing how to react. When he didnt' say anything Marie continued,

"Really, it is! It reminds me of living back on the islands." She beamed at him. He looked up, surprised by her expression,

"I," he wondered what sort of response to give, "I'm glad you like it."

Medusa laid on her stomach, her chin buried in cross arms as she observed the two dining. She stared drolly at the orb,

"Oh Stein... You should be dissecting and experimenting. Letting your talents go to waste on things like cooking and stupid women." she said with a sing-song tone. Though her next words were laced with venom,

"Time to make things a bit more exciting."

Stein listened as Marie started to tell him about a story back on the islands, their glasses had been filled again. As Marie neared the end of her second stein could tell the alchohol was taking affect and laughed to himself.

He listened quietly, wondering why he had been so nervous. Was he nervous? He could feel his pulse picking up again and his mind a bit panicked. He tried to focus what he was doing by cutting into his ham when his scalpel slipped. The blade cut across the soft flesh of his fingers, he thought he felt the hard resistance of metal scratching the bone even. He tittered. He watched a blood poured out of his fingers, falling down like a waterfall of garnets and rubies. He giggled, he thought he could see strands of red hair falling down onto his dinner plate joining the river of blood that now poured openly on the table. Suddenly the hair began turning a dark blonde and a scalp appeared pushing it's wayout of his cupped hand. Stein giggles stopped as he felt a rush of panic. Sure enough the head raised out of his hand revealing medusa smiling seductively as she continued to rise, climbing up out of his hand,

"Stein." She called to him, he scooted back in his chair and tried to close his hand, to move it, anything, but his arm was frozen, "Stein...Stein..." She kept whispering his name with her snake accent. He tried to push back further away as a bust of her was now showing, she was naked, she rose more her breasts about to be revealed,

"You want me Stein. You need me. Stein... Stein..."

"Stein?" Suddenly everything was quiet and calm again save for the distant sound of thunder. He looked down at his hand (where Medusa had been) to see Marie's hand, holding his unscathed one,

"Stein, are you okay?"

Stein was beathign heavily, he unclenched the table with his free hand, making a fist and opening his fingers repeatedly to get circulaton back into his white knuckles. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled just a deep.

"Yeah." he ran his free hand through his hair and looked down at Marie's hand and his own touching. He looked up into her face to see she had also just looked from their hands and up to him. Before she could pull away, as he knew she would, being embarassed, he held onto her hand, with his free one, so now both his hands held hers. "Thank you, Marie. I needed you. That's why I wanted to have this dinner for you. I really do need you."

Marie blushed again as he continued,

"I know you said that you'd stay here until you found another place. But I'd really like you to stay. I need you here."

Marie smiled her other hand going on top of Stein's,

"I'd like to."

Stein felt the same emotions he had before when he was getting ready for her to come home. He was feeling anxious and protective, nervous, but something else as well. Something tha rivaled the intensity of insanity yet it was completely opposite, as opposite as he and Marie were. Was it...could it be love?

"Stein?"

His attention redirected back to Marie, she looked as if she wanted to pull away from his hands, so he let her,

"I, um..."

Stein, as he paid more attention to Marie discovered something: whatever insanity was, she was the farthest thing from it. She was familar and safe, and lately looking into her golden eye had felt more like home than his lab ever had. He knew how she felt, their mental link as weapon and meister even when not in battle or souls resonating, he knew Marie well enough by now. He stood up, distracting her from her nervous behavior. He took a long step towards her and leaned down, head angled ever so slightly. His hand came up and tilted her own jaw so their faces lined up better. He leaned in, their lips centimeters away. He sensed no eason for him to stop. He closed the remaining space between them and kissed her. He felt his quickening pace suddenly calm and comforted by Marie's aura. Stein inhaled as he drew the kiss longer. Marie's own lips full and unsure were soon kissing Stein back.

Marie wasn't sure how she felt about Stein. It's true she once had a crush on him and that living with him these past few weeks had reminded her of that. However, she had never expected this from Stein. Assuring him she was okay with the kiss as the two slowly pulled away from each other, looking into each others' eyes, Marie wrapped her arms around Stein's neck. She stood up slowly and Stein's hands fell to her hips where they gently pulled her closer for another kiss. Marie pulled herself towards Stein as well and, tilting her chin, gave him another kiss, this time deeply romantic. Stein's pace quickened as he pulled the woman against his body. Yes, yes he knew now, he did love her. All the doubt vanished with their surroundings as Stein felt a great rush. It was the same thrill he got as a scientist when one of his experiments went correctly it was almost as great as dissecting.

"Almost Stein, but not quite. You would rather dissect her wouldn't you?" Medusa scowled at the couple through her orb. She seemed to catch herself in a foul mood and smiled. Medusa permitted a small chuckle, "Oh Stein, I know what you need, what you seek." Though Medusa could not hold her cheerful mood very long. She glared darkly into the ball and began murmuring incantations, "Cobra, cobra, snake, cobra..."

Marie felt small and fragile as Stein handled her delicately but kissed her so passionately. This is what she needed, this was the man she had been waiting for, she could sense his wave-length and how well it read and worked with her own.

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder rolled over the house, the storm had now manifested over the town.

Marie jumped, pulling away from the kiss in shock. An instant later the power went out the only light in the house was the two candles on the table.

As the thunder rumbled away Stein felt himself a little panicked as to what to do next.

"I guess we have to call it a night?"

Stein nodded.

"I'll do the dishes." he said. Marie grabbed her own plate and a candle, and took them to the sink. Stein watched the glowing flame flicker dance as it illuminated Marie and her way across the room,

"Leave the dishes, you've been working all day. We can do them tomorrow." Stein stood still in the darkness, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He felt his glasses slip off his nose and watched as they fell to the floor. He watched them fall then hit the floor, shattering.

As he bent down to retrieve the broken lenses, he felt himself kneel off of a ledge and fall down through the floor, he screamed. He was falling through a pitch black pit, tumbling down, down... The only thing he could see was that the edges of the pit were covered in broken shards of glass that cut and tore into his flesh. As he fell his white shirt turned red as he was cut open again and again. He fell onto a surgical table only to find himself strapped in. His heart was racing as he tried to break free, his feet were secured too. He was naked, suddenly fifty or more scalpels came falling from above, puncturing his chest and shoulders, he screamed in pain and terror. A figure appeared looming over him, he squinted against the bright surgical light. It was himself but obviously crazed by the Kishin. The Kishin's eye's stretched across the standing Stein's face, he chuckled revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. The insane Stein opened his mouth, licking his lips as his tongue began bleeding, sliced by his own teeth. Stein squirmed and writhed in terror turning his head away from the Kishin-Stein as the demon's mouth dripped blood and saliva onto him. The kishin moved in closer, Stein screamed and thrashed.

Stein gasped clutching onto the arms around his neck, he realized Marie was burying her head beneath his chin. Again, his breathing labored he lightened his grip on Marie's shoulders and finally returned her hug.

"I should go." He stated, his body trembling as he rose to his feet. Marie stood with him, pulling back so he was looking down into her tearful gaze,  
"No!" Marie insisted. "Please, I can't leave you alone."

Stein looked into her exposed eye. Again, warm as honey, her eyes were comforting and full of concern. "Shinigami gave me orders." she said with a small smile. Though Stein knew she was genuinely concerned for him. That might not have been enough, and normally he might even render her unconscious while he slipped away. But there were strict laws enforcing what Marie was doing, so like it or not he had to accept it. He sighed running a hand through his hair,

"I...I don't know what to do." Stein always was conifdent he knew what he was doing or at least what was going on. The only thing he was certain of was the Kishin's wavelength was threatening to take control of him, and that Marie was the only thing that was preventing that from happening. Marie stood up, holding Stein's hands and insisting he do the same. He looked up at her, she gave him a small smile,

"Come on, you should get some rest."

He nodded mutely as she led him into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Stein shut the door behind him, setting the candle down on the dresser. He directed his attention back to Marie.

She turned to the scientist, confused. He took a step towards her, cautiously. She didn't move. There was a moment of silence between them. The sound of rain could be distinguished among the elements, bouncing off of the tin roof. The two stared at each other through the darkness before Stein asked,

"Marie, why haven't you left me?"

"What? What are you talking about? Shinigami ordered me-"

"Anyone who would be assigned to supervise me would have reported my increasing insanity. Why haven't you?" Stein inquired. He was grateful she hadn't left, but he didn't understand why she hadn't run away. Marie exhaled before forfeiting a small smile,

"I was afraid."

Stein knew it. There was no one in Death City that thought he was safe to be around, not even his childhood friend, Spirit. Suddenly Marie was closing the space between them.

"I didn't want Shinigami to take you away from me."

Stein stared down at Marie silently as she played with his tie; he wasn't sure what to think.

"You…want to stay?" he asked amazed. Marie continued to smile, a blush crossing her features,

"I just want to stay with you. It doesn't have to be here. I need you, too." she looked up at him, so sweetly, it felt as though she was the most genuine thing he had ever seen.

I must dissect her.

Stein winced he took off his glasses and headed over to the coat-rack with long quick strides.

"Stein?" Marie asked. He stopped, massaging the corners of his eyes, placing his glasses back on. He stared at his lab coat as he said,

"I…need to keep working." he reached up to his bolt, hand shaking, and turned it.

Click.

He giggled.

Click.

Grinning crazily, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, still grinning ear to ear, to see Marie frowning. He looked at her, into her disapproving gaze, and released another titter. Marie placed a hand on Stein's chest softly as she spoke to him,

"Not tonight, it's getting late. And there's no electricity anyways."

Stein felt a calming wave radiating from her palm, and saw it was glowing slightly, lighting up their faces.

"Marie…" he looked into her eyes. He knew Marie's powers of cleansing, purifying, but he did not think they would affect him. Was he evil, tainted? If so Marie was the only one who could help him. He watched as she removed her hand from his chest and reached up to his glasses, removing them carefully with both hands. She blushed,

"Sometimes I forget how handsome you are."

Stein smirked.

Just then the sky outside flashed before a loud roar of thunder echoed from what sounded like directly above the house. Marie shrieked and grabbed onto Stein, holding him tightly like a child. He held her chuckling,

"Why would you have any reason to fear lightening? It's part of your abilities."

Marie replied, without pulling away,

"It's not the lightening that frightens me it's-" another boom interrupted her sentence, "The thunder!" She shivered. Stein raised a hand and gently smoothed her hair. His chest rising as he inhaled, declaring,

"Well, if you'd like, I can sleep on the couch tonight so you can have the bed."

Marie remained silent not loosening her grip at all. When he received no verbal response he asked,

"Would that be better?"

Marie pulled back enough to look at the bed, it was large, probably a king size. She turned her head to look up at Stein,

"Yeah… That's alright." She pulled away from him.

"I'm going to get ready for bed!" she rushed into the bathroom, candle in hand, without another word. Stein just shook his head at her. Stein turned to look at the coat rack again. He observed its sharp ornate design before making his way to the closet. With a sigh he removed his dress jacket and hung it up on its hanger. He reached up and turned his bolt again until he heard another click. Satisfied he strode away from the closet and back to the vanity mirror. He stood still for a moment, observing himself. He remembered what Marie had said about him being handsome and recalled gazing in the mirror at himself shirtless earlier. How she could think this stitched up body was anything but imperfect was beyond him. He began untying his tie, pondering her behavior. She had hesitated when he had asked if she wanted to sleep in the bedroom. He hung the tie on the coat-rack and began unbuttoning his shirt. Could she be so scared, that even the sanctuary of his bed would not soothe her?

As if in response another crack of lightening followed by the all powerful sound of thunder boomed over the house like a shotgun. Just as suddenly, the bathroom door flung open and out flew the shadowed figure of Marie. She appeared to have had enough time to change into a satiny black slip and a sheer night gown over that.

Drawn to him like a magnet to metal, as he turned to face her she clung to his front her face resting against his bare chest. Stein looked down at Marie. Her soft, warm cheek was pressed against him fearfully above his sternum. Now that she had he tall shoes off she was even smaller than Stein realized. She seemed to have realized Stein's shirt was unbuttoned as she slowly turned to look from his chest and then up to him. He let one of his hands rise up from behind her back and pet her head.

"It's… okay." He managed to say, never having been good at comforting people.

Just dissecting them.

Medusa arched a brow in interest as Stein staggered back from where he had been holding Marie. He held a hand out in front of him, as if to say 'Stay back!' The witch sneered at the scene,

"It's only a matter of time, Stein." She chuckled as the two moved awkwardly around the room, Stein knocking over his candle on the dresser. She watched Marie jump away from the hot wax and still trying to figure out a way to help Stein. "Because," she continued, rolling onto her back so she was no longer looking at the orb. She let he legs bounce lazily in the air as she explained,

"As you had your lips locked just moments ago… you two still don't realize I control the snake that's in Marie. And that snake is now," she rolled her head back now glaring viciously upside down into the crystal ball, "Inside Franken Stein." She laughed some more, the noise rising louder and louder, becoming hysterical as she kicked her feet like a toddler being tickled.

"My head!" Stein yelled, thrashing about the bedroom. Marie stepped back to avoid the hot wax from spilling on her feet.

"Stein!" she called out, trying to get some part of the man to listen. He growled and shouted as he held his head, bumping into the coat rack he suddenly grabbed it and threw it to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled. Marie moved back to the side of the bed, feeling scared and unsure. Her safety from the storm was now causing a maelstrom of his own; she was beginning to doubt she could do anything this time.

Stein fell to his knees, tucking himself into a ball he began rocking, laughing madly to himself,

"Look at them! On the floor, dancing… just watching me."

Marie tried to look around and see what Stein was talking about. He lashed out as if to smack something away.

"Marie, transform into a hammer so I can smash them." He giggled more, "Their guts will spray out and cover the floor, and the walls… Then I'll dissect them!" He laughed even louder than before, "Cut them up and slice them open!" He stood up laughing hysterically towards the ceiling as another flash of lightening struck somewhere nearby, thunder booming over head.

Marie could feel her mettle wavering but she had to help Stein. She ran over to him and with both hands held either side of his head at the base of his bolt. Stein grabbed Marie's arms harshly grinning madly at her,

"You want to be cut open?"

She allocated her healing energy and let it soak into Stein's skull. Stein's laughing subsided as Marie pushed more energy through her hands. Finally once the laughter had stopped Marie felt Stein's hands come up to her own and hold them, bringing them between the two. Marie opened her eyes to see Stein's pupils growing back to their regular size, no longer dilated. Again the two shared a moment. The wind howled angrily outside. Suddenly Marie sensed something growing in Stein, not madness but just as powerful.

"Marie, would it be alright if we shared the bed?"

Marie felt herself beginning to blush, and looked down to their hands,

"Please?" Stein asked again, "I can tell you're reluctant to be alone during the storm. And I am afraid of what might happen if you don't stay by me."

Marie looked up into Stein's eyes the color of graveyard moss. They were strong yet they seemed sensitive to detail, like his hands. She nodded,

"Alright."

Stein walked to one side of the bed and Marie the other. He could tell despite her claim that she felt awkward. He kicked his shoes off on his side of the bed before climbing into bed. He watches as she follows him, her night gown following and folding beneath her as she settles in. Stein looks at his pillow, there's only one.

"Here." He pushes it her way.

"Can we share?" she asks tentatively. He nods and lies down on the pillow. He lies still as Marie scoots closer to him, her body resting against his as she lays he head on the pillow. Suddenly he feels her hand beneath the covers. She finds his hand and closes over it with her own. He turns to look at her and she smiles. He remembers their kiss from earlier. That's right, I love her. He wondered if it was mutual. Stein can't help but read her, as he would in battle. She is his weapon and he is used to her. She has become familiar and he feels safe both in and out of battle when she is around. He maneuvers his hand so he is holding hers and turns to face her. She mimics his action. He can feel her pulse steady and strong, her muscles are slightly tense. He leans closer to her and senses her heart-rate pick up and muscles tense further. As he debates whether to pull back or not, Marie closes the space between their bodies and lips and kisses Stein. He closes his eyes and let's go of her hand. His digits wander up to the curve above her hip. He smoothes his hand over the sheer fabric, so delicate and perfect. Her hand comes up to his jaw and soon her fingers are running over his shaven chin. She opens her eyes as they pull away from the kiss, Stein's hand still on her hip.

"I'm sorry." She says suddenly, "I just have been trying to find a man for so long, if I had known it could be you I wouldn't have left."

Stein smiled,

"Then don't leave again." He kissed her again and she drank it in like fresh air. He could taste the wine on her lips from earlier and wondered if she was slightly intoxicated. If she had been it seemed to have worn off fairly quickly. He felt like he had to tell her, he knew she wanted to hear it.

"Marie," Stein said in a low powerful tone. She looked into his eyes once more,

"Hmm?"

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you, Marie." Stein said once more. Marie lied next to Stein speechlessly.  
"You do?"

Stein nodded.

"I think so, I've only just realized it recently but it's true."

Marie smiled, hugging the scientist.

"Thank you." she pulled away looking at him, "That's all I ever needed."

Stein returned the smile, glad to have helped Marie in the way that she helped him.

"Do you…feel the same?" he asked.

"What? Of course I do! I wouldn't have let you kiss me otherwise."

Stein believed it too, Marie tended to have a violent streak. She kissed him on the lips again, the two savored the moment.

"I love you, Franken Stein." Marie replied in a voice Stein found very seductive. He leaned in to kiss her but this time instead of kissing her on the lips he aimed for her neck. He applied a short kiss, holding his head close to her. She moved her body closer to Stein pressing her curves up against his solid figure. Her hand went into his hair and played with the strands at the nape of his neck. She tilted her chin up, revealing her neck to Stein.

He found her trust in him alluring and leaned in for another kiss. He continued to kiss her, noting her pace quickened as he neared her collarbone. He left a trail of kisses from the below her ear down beneath her jaw and onto her collarbone, the kisses lasting longer the further he went.

Marie squirmed slightly beneath him, her breathing getting heavier,

"Mmm… Stein," she exhaled. Again Stein's hairs on the back of his neck danced and he felt his body temperature rising steadily. He planted a kiss on her collar bone and sucked tenderly, feeling Marie's finger twisting into his locks. She gasped as he released, licking the darkening spot.

"It shouldn't show if you wear your regular clothes."

Marie rolled onto her back. Stein sat up next to her. She reached up and traced one the scars on his chest with her index finger. Her manicured nail sent and odd sensation through Stein like when she whispered his name.

"I don't mind if they do." she sat up with Stein. Rubbing a hand up and down his chest, his white shirt still clung to his shoulders. Their eyes met and that was all that was needed for them to embrace again. Stein held Marie's jaw delicately with one hand while he adjusted his legs to either side of her, so she now sat in his lap. Marie could sense Stein becoming more and more aroused, which naturally aroused her. She set both of her hands on his shoulders as she climbed into his lap. Stein brought his legs a little closer together so when she sat down her bottom rested in his lap and not on the bed. She sat down in Stein's lap and moaned when she felt their waistlines collide. Stein's hands moved over Marie's body expertly. He rested his right hand into hair soft hair at the base of her skull. His left hand travelled down to her breast where he cupped it carefully. Once he knew she was comfortable in him continuing he began to rub it. Marie moaned into Stein's ear before tilting her head up again, slowly rocking her hips into Stein. Stein found he was tempted to make some noises of his own, but thought his attention would do better at the task at hand.

The storm sounded as though it was clearing up but the two could have been too involved with each other to have known otherwise. As the two sat on the bed together taking turns in removing each other's clothes their breathing intertwined with the pitter patter of rain on the roof. Marie removed Stein's unbuttoned shirt easily. Stein gathered Marie's night gown and lifted it over her head. He looked at the black slip she still wore,

"May I…"

She giggled,

"You're always so formal." she rose up to her knees, closing the distance between her and Stein even more and pulled her slip off of herself. Her large breasts hovered in front of Stein's face. Marie continued to kneel before Stein so he tilted his head and kissed the underside of Marie's breast carefully. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him closer to her. He rested his head for a moment in her breasts feeling satisfied. He realized however he was not yet satisfied and knew exactly what he needed to be. For once he was glad to admit it was not dissecting. His hand reached up and clasped Marie's large melon-sized breasts, too big to hold fully in his hand he rolled them beneath his fingers. Marie moaned and rubbed Stein's back with one hand, and tangled her fingers in his hair with another.

"Mmm, yes Stein." She pressed her forehead against his and watched as he began to toy with her nipples. She gasped and bit her lip as he rolled them, pinched them, and finally started to lick them. She clutched the back of his head as he took one of her large rosy tits into his mouth. He sucked on it and didn't need to read her to tell how much he liked it.

"Unh, Stein!"

He removed his mouth and pinched and flicked it,

"You must have been waiting a while for someone to play with your breasts." He smirked at her blushing features, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had my eyes on them." He took the second one into his mouth and gently teased the tip of the nipple between his teeth. She was still kneeling, her breasts level with his face and her panties level with his stomach. He released her nipple and ran one of his hands down along her back and onto her ass; he toyed with the elastic waistband.

Marie collected herself long enough to return to straddling Stein's crotch. She lowered herself down and began to grind onto him. He brought his other hand down to her ass and began to knead into her cheeks with each grind. He pulled her into him as he bucked up, rubbing his covered erection against her. She moaned, shifting and grinding, aligning her clit over the mound to be rubbed again and again. Stein looked up to see her blush beginning to spread over and onto the tops of her breasts. He picked up the pace until the two were struggling to keep in sync. Marie could sense they both needed more, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to give consent yet.

Marie leaned forward so she could whisper in Stein's ear,

"Wait."

Stein set his jaw and reluctantly allowed Marie to dismount. She kneeled before him once again, back arched forward slightly as if bowing. Stein observed her shoulders, face, and chest; all were covered with a light blush. Her lips were soft and full and looked as if they were pouting as she said,

"Um…" Not knowing what to say she reached for Stein's pants. He watched, allowing her to continue.

"Since you said I'd been waiting a while for someone to touch my breasts, I imagine the same is for you."

Stein allowed a small smile to cross his features at her cute behavior. Marie unfastened Stein's pants and slid the zipper open. Stein lifted himself off of the bed for a moment so Marie could slide his pants and boxers down (of course they were stitched just like many of his other clothing). Marie pulled Stein's pants down to the middle of his thighs and stopped. She stared at Stein's hard shaft almost completely aroused. Stein was difficult to read. She didn't realize he was already this turned on. She thought she might have to tap into him using her soul observational skills. She began to do so as she said, her fingers brushing over his penis,

"I didn't realize you would be this big." she pouted, holding his appendage in hand, she slowly started to move her hand.

Stein felt his own breathing becoming labored as he replied,

"You don't have to…" he moaned, he couldn't even finish his sentence. Marie shook her head,

"No, it's okay. I want to." Marie lowered her hand to the base of his shaft and lowered herself down to Stein's possibly nine inches. Marie used her free hand to move her hair over her shoulder and out of the way. She licked her soft lips and gently wrapped her mouth around Stein's head. Stein's hands fell down to the back of her head and wrapped themselves in her golden curls. Keeping her mouth around Stein, Marie began to coat him with her saliva, licking around the tip of Stein's dick. Stein released a low moan and rubbed Marie's head in silent gratitude. Marie used her tongue to licks rings around Stein's head, before she finally maneuvered her tongue to lick the slit. Stein gently pushed Marie's head down past his head,

"If you just focus on the end I'm going to lose it."

Marie understood and, moistening her lips once more, went down on Stein. She took Stein's warm dick into her hot, steamy mouth and carefully began up and down. Stein tried to relax his hands on Marie. He rested one of them on her shoulders.

"Mmm..." he managed though he meant to say Marie. Marie took more of his shaft into her mouth curling her lips over her teeth she didn't want to tear any of his stitches. Marie pumped her hand in alterations with her mouth.

"Ma-Marie!" Stein gasped. Marie had managed to take the scientist's entire shaft into her mouth though not without doing some serious deep-throating. Stein's other hand went back up to Marie's head as he began guiding her, setting a faster pace.

Marie tried not to panic, her nose in the scientists silver pubic hair, and focused on how Stein felt. She nearly gasped but she didn't' want to choke. Stein was so close to orgasm. She used her spare hand to run her fingers over his balls, stroking them gently. She heard him make a sound similar to some sort of whining. She grabbed his balls, massaging them deliberately and began sucking on Stein's shaft. He was starting to climax, any second now he would finish,

"Ma…Ma…Marie!" He shouted as she started humming. The vibrations of her throat while being deep-throated by her, was more than enough to cause Stein to lose it. He pressed Marie's head against his shaft as far down as it would go, she struggled to get off him, his dick shoved two or more inches down her throat. She could feel his dick pumping, coating her throat in his fluids. With the last spurt Stein's energy was spent. He let go of Marie, arms flopping to his side he fell back into the bed panting.

Marie coughed, gasping for air. She looked over at Stein, lying dazed on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Just no one's ever…"

Marie listened but he changed the subject,

"Are you alright?" He managed to bring himself up to one elbow. Marie nodded. Stein watched her. She licked her lips and wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're sexy." He said. She looked up blushing,

"I, pssh, no I'm not shut up!" Marie punched in Stein's direction. He dodged it, grabbing her arm. She looked at him stunned.

"Did you forget who your meister is?"


End file.
